


Tweeting Fireworks

by Laramie



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laramie/pseuds/Laramie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy plays piano at co-op owned restaurant and is slightly internet famous for his music. He's happy moseying along trying to forget the past but sometimes it catches up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greatly inspired by Twittering The Stars by Mari Ness, an incredibly clever short story which I read in the anthology Shine, edited by Jetse De Vries. Twittering The Stars is also on amazon as a separate ebook for 99p. I've been wanting to write something like it ever since I read it a year or two ago and finally this came to me.
> 
> It is intended to work whether you read it forwards or backwards but I hope you'll read it in the order presented (most recent tweet first, as per the medium) first.
> 
> I would hugely appreciate some feedback on this, since it's so different for me; perhaps where you worked certain things out or whether you like it better backwards or forwards :)

→ I used to love fireworks  
○ _11:59 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

→ Do you think I'll ever get over it?  
○ _11:53 PM - 5 Nov 2014  
_  
→ @ThomasBarrow drive safe, please be safe  
○ _11:50 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

→ @ThomasBarrow I need a Thomas cuddle  
○  _11:45 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

→ @ThomasBarrow why are you tweeting me when u should be driving here?? Less talking more driving please.  
○ _11:44 _PM - 5 Nov 2014_ in reply to @ThomasBarrow  
_  
→ @ThomasBarrow yes. Hurry  
○ _11:40 PM - 5 Nov 2014 in reply to @ThomasBarrow_  
  
→ @ThomasBarrow why is it only me who gets like this? You were out there too  
○ _11:38 PM - 5 Nov 2014_  
  
→ He looked so surprised  
○ _11:37 PM - 5 Nov 2014_  
  
→ I just keep seeing his face  
○ _11:37 PM - 5 Nov 2014_  
  
→ @alfredosauce No it isn't  
○ _11:25 PM - 5 Nov 2014 in reply to @alfredosauce_  
  
→ @alfredosauce you think EVERYTHING sounds gay  
○ _11:22 PM - 5 Nov 2014 in reply to @alfredosauce_  
  
→ @alfredosauce well he's a handsome bloke, some people like that  
○ _11:16 PM - 5 Nov 2014 in reply to @alfredosauce_  
  
→ I cant cope with the noises plz distract me  
○ _11:10 PM - 5 Nov 2014_  
  
→ @Ivy I keep telling you, gemma isn't my gf, we're just fucking. So if you're interested……  
○ _10:56 PM - 5 Nov 2014 in reply to @Ivy_  
  
→ @StevenBrown hmmm sounds fun ;)  
○ _10:55 PM - 5 Nov 2014_  
  
→ Bad night. Anyone want to cheer me up with some flirting? Or fucking?  
○ _10:53 PM - 5 Nov 2014_  
  
→ It's so loud  
○ _10:31 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

→ @ThomasBarrow maybe not. But if I was 'entirely ethical' u wouldn't love me  
○ _10:27 PM - 5 Nov 2014 in reply to @ThomasBarrow_

→ @MasonJars I'll sell your mushroom soup recipe if u don't  
○ _10:23 PM - 5 Nov 2014 in reply to @MasonJars_

→ @MasonJars I'm gonna get you singing if it's the last thing I do  
○ _10:18 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

→ Thanks for the nice comments on the song everyone.  
○ _10:16 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

→ I jump every time. lol…  
○ _10:11 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

→ They're really close  
○ _10:06 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

→ ppl having fun with fireworks right outside  
○ _10:05 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

→ @ThomasBarrow sorry love. I just can't stand when ppl invalidate u/us  
○ _9:42 PM - 5 Nov 2014 in reply to @ThomasBarrow_

→ @chocoholic50 COME AND SAY THAT TO MY FUCKING FACE  
○ _9:36 PM - 5 Nov 2014 in reply to @chocoholic50_

→ @toadsoul92 here, you can read about it en.m.wiktionary.org/wiki/queerplat…  
○ _9:34 PM - 5 Nov 2014 in reply to @toadsoul92_

→ @toadsoul92 it isn't like that with me and Thomas  
○ _9:29 PM - 5 Nov 2014 in reply to @toadsoul92_

→ I'm a better musician than @rossy too  
○ _9:27 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

→ @batterypoweredsheep I KNOW they've got patmore but if uve never tried alfred n daisy's strawb+apple crumble u don't know what ure missing  
○ _9:26 PM - 5 Nov 2014 in reply to @batterypoweredsheep_

→ Still can't believe I part-own a restaurant (even if it is with every other worker here). Would never have pictured that.  
○ _9:04 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

→ He's gorgeous too, if that helps  
○ _9:02 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

→ Forget those pretentious assholes at Robert's, we're a local co-op owned business and @ThomasBarrow knows how to make a party  
○ _9:01 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

→ More like that if you drop in to the restaurant after 9 - we're a bar too!  
○ _9:01 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

→ Watch my latest music video here: youtu.be/LDCOnEAea6E  
○ _9:00 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

→ Not so fun when you're stuck at home with a cold but Happy bonfire night to anyone celebrating!  
○ _8:04 PM - 5 Nov 2014_


	2. Now with 50% more sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appear to have confused everyone so here is an explanation of what the heckles was going on in this story.

Posting in chronological order for enhanced coherency.

 **→ Not so fun when you're stuck at home with a cold but Happy bonfire night to anyone celebrating!**  
○ _8:04 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

This is where it all begins/ends. Sets up/explains all the fireworks.

* * *

 **→ Watch my latest music video here: youtu.be/LDCOnEAea6E  
** ○ _9:00 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

Either auto-posted or he just planned it to be at exactly 9pm; the announcement of his latest song. I picture him doing mostly covers of songs with the piano and his own voice. Someone probably filmed him without him knowing the first time and after that got sorta popular (I'm thinking like a couple of thousand views per vid) he decided to do some more. (-cough- also this is a very specially chosen yt link which took forever for my friend and I to choose/find -cough-. Turns out male voice & piano only covers/songs are hard to find.) ((and this song is about friendship, it's so beautiful and perfect asdlfkhg))

* * *

 **→ More like that if you drop in to the restaurant after 9 - we're a bar too!  
** ○ _9:01 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

Jimmy's employed to provide live music there in the evenings.

* * *

 **→ Forget those pretentious assholes at Robert's, we're a local co-op owned business and @ThomasBarrow knows how to make a party  
** ○ _9:01 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

I love the idea of them living in this small town with 2 main restaurants; Robert's, which is owned by Robert and Cora, managed by Carson and Hughes, chef'ed by Patmore, waited by Anna, Bates, whoever else, with entertainment by Jack Ross; and the one where Jimmy works, which is a co-op (owned by everyone who works there). Daisy's the cook, helped by Alfred who they had employed as a waiter but kept trying to add garnishes and such to the plates; Thomas is the manager; Jimmy's on entertainment and Ivy's the waitress. Just imagine the adorable rivalry!

* * *

 **→ He's gorgeous too, if that helps  
** ○ _9:02 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

Jimmy can appreciate a good-looking guy eyy (he's referring to Thomas, just to be clear).

* * *

 **→ Still can't believe I part-own a restaurant (even if it is with every other worker here). Would never have pictured that.  
** ○ _9:04 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

Like I said, it's a co-op, so they all own it together.

* * *

○ @batterypoweredsheep's tweet: don't care how cute your staff are, Robert's have got Patmore

 **→ @batterypoweredsheep I KNOW they've got patmore but if uve never tried alfred n daisy's strawb+apple crumble u don't know what ure missing  
** ○ _9:26 PM - 5 Nov 2014 in reply to @batterypoweredsheep_

Since this is inspired by a sci-fi short story, this OC's twitter handle is a sneaky ref to the sci-fi classic _Do Androids Dream Of Electric Sheep?_ @batterypoweredsheep lives locally.

* * *

 **→ I'm a better musician than @rossy too  
** ○ _9:27 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

Jimmy boasting ;) @rossy is Jack Ross. Twitter handle inspired by @wossy (Jonathan Ross).

* * *

○ @toadsoul92's tweet: stop flirting with ur bf on twitter ;))

 **→ @toadsoul92 it isn't like that with me and Thomas**  
○ _9:29 PM - 5 Nov 2014 in reply to @toadsoul92_

@toadsoul92 (an OC, a random internet fan of his music) comes from a twitter name in _Twittering The Stars_ , @frogheart29. So here Jimmy's saying that he and Thomas aren't going out.

* * *

○ @toadsoul92's tweet: so wot is it like? I dnt get it

 **→ @toadsoul92 here, you can read about it en.m.wiktionary.org/wiki/queerplat…**  
○ _9:34 PM - 5 Nov 2014 in reply to @toadsoul92_

This would have been a clearer hint but twitter only shows 9 characters after the /wiki/ bit on wiktionary links (yes I checked). This basically points to the page on queerplatonic relationships (en.m.wiktionary.org/wiki/queerplatonic), which is the relationship between Thomas and Jimmy here. If you don't know what one is I recommend you follow the link above but essentially their specific arrangement is that they're in a primary non-sexual and non-romantic relationship in which both are free to pursue sexual relationships elsewhere. (I totally picture Jimmy rooting for Thomas to get a boyfriend because that would be adorable but of course the moment he did Jimmy would get insecure and worry that Thomas would like the other person better and leave him for someone who'll have sex with him. His worries are unfounded; Thomas loves him.)

* * *

○ @chocoholic50's tweet: special fckn snowflakes wanting a label for everything. It's called friendship, asshole.

 **→ @chocoholic50 COME AND SAY THAT TO MY FUCKING FACE**  
○ _9:36 PM - 5 Nov 2014 in reply to @chocoholic50_

@chocoholic50 (another OC) is another reference to _TTS_ ; the crew have 50 chocolate packs on board for special occasions. @chocoholic50's reaction is pretty common and lbr Jimmy can have a temper on him.

* * *

○ @ThomasBarrow's tweet: Calm down. You don't have to defend your honour to complete strangers.

 **→ @ThomasBarrow sorry love. I just can't stand when ppl invalidate u/us**  
○ _9:42 PM - 5 Nov 2014 in reply to @ThomasBarrow_

Of course Thomas's account would just be his name.

* * *

 **→ ppl having fun with fireworks right outside  
** ○ _10:05 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

I imagine his neighbours saying _we'll start the fireworks at 10 o'clock_ and then it takes them a few minutes longer than they thought to get sorted so by 10:05 Jimmy can hear them. He's trying to make light of it but he's an Afghanistan veteran and the bangs etc are worrying him a little.

* * *

 **→ They're really close  
** ○ _10:06 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

Just few seconds later with this tweet. Showing his panic a little more.

* * *

 **→ I jump every time. lol…  
** ○ _10:11 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

He's been sitting with it for five/six minutes now. Again, he's trying to make light of it.

* * *

 **→ Thanks for the nice comments on the song everyone.  
** ○ _10:16 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

He's looking through the responses to his song to distract himself.

* * *

 **→ @MasonJars I'm gonna get you singing if it's the last thing I do  
** ○ _10:18 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

@MASONJARS IS DAISY EYY, I'm proud of that one haha.

* * *

○ @MasonJars' tweet: oh no, I couldn't

 **→ @MasonJars I'll sell your mushroom soup recipe if u don't**  
○ _10:23 PM - 5 Nov 2014 in reply to @MasonJars_

Because of course he would. (He'd say it, anyway.)

* * *

○ @ThomasBarrow's tweet: I'm not sure that's entirely ethical.

 **→ @ThomasBarrow maybe not. But if I was 'entirely ethical' u wouldn't love me**  
○ _10:27 PM - 5 Nov 2014 in reply to @ThomasBarrow_

Just thommy being cuties. If Jimmy was less of an ass Thomas wouldn't like him as much tbh (in my opinion anyway).

* * *

 **→ It's so loud  
** ○ _10:31 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

Fireworks again.

* * *

 **→ Bad night. Anyone want to cheer me up with some flirting? Or fucking?  
** ○ _10:53 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

Pretty sure this is Jimmy's answer to everything; a little flirting or sex will make it all better.

* * *

○ I'm not even attempting @StevenBrown's tweet but basically FLIRT FLIRT FLIRT

 **→ @StevenBrown hmmm sounds fun ;)**  
○ _10:55 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

Jimmy's bi in this. @StevenBrown is another OC.

* * *

○ @Ivy's tweet: I don't think ur girlfriend would be too happy with that

 **→ @Ivy I keep telling you, gemma isn't my gf, we're just fucking. So if you're interested……**  
○ _10:56 PM - 5 Nov 2014 in reply to @Ivy_

I couldn't think of a clever twitter name for her. Ivy likes him but is utterly baffled by his relationships and doesn't really want to get involved (she's more after a traditional relationship).

* * *

 **→ I cant cope with the noises plz distract me  
** ○ _11:10 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

Fireworks go on so long when someone gets started on a night like Bonfire Night.

* * *

○ @alfredosauce's tweet: why would thomas's looks help?

 **→ @alfredosauce well he's a handsome bloke, some people like that**  
○ _11:16 PM - 5 Nov 2014 in reply to @alfredosauce_

@ALFREDOSAUCE. Alfred, of course. I'm just amusing myself here. Alfred is referring to Jimmy's earlier tweet ("[Thomas is] gorgeous too, if that helps").

* * *

○ @alfredosauce's tweet: you know that sounds gay?

 **→ @alfredosauce you think EVERYTHING sounds gay**  
○ _11:22 PM - 5 Nov 2014 in reply to @alfredosauce_

○ @alfredosauce's tweet: well it is

 **→ @alfredosauce No it isn't  
** ○ _11:25 PM - 5 Nov 2014 in reply to @alfredosauce_

* * *

(12 minutes of silence; I imagine him going for a cup of tea here, trying to think about something else, but memories are taking over.)

 **→ I just keep seeing his face**  
○ _11:37 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

 **→ He looked so surprised**  
○ _11:37 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

 **→ @ThomasBarrow why is it only me who gets like this? You were out there too**  
○ _11:38 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

A few tweets in rapid succession as he thinks about the war. I'm not 100% sure what this specific memory is but it comes down to seeing someone being killed right in front of him (fellow soldier? Civilian? I can't decide). I have Thomas being an Afghanistan vet too; I think he and Jimmy met at the JobCentre and signed up to the army on one of their recruitment drives.

* * *

○ @ThomasBarrow's tweet: Do you want me to come over?

 **→ @ThomasBarrow yes. Hurry**  
○ _11:40 PM - 5 Nov 2014 in reply to @ThomasBarrow_

Pretty much as soon as Thomas sees him getting properly panicky he offers to come over.

* * *

○ @ThomasBarrow's tweet: Just take deep breaths, count to 10, grounding exercises remember?

 **→ @ThomasBarrow why are you tweeting me when u should be driving here?? Less talking more driving please.**  
○ _11:44 PM - 5 Nov 2014 in reply to @ThomasBarrow_

Thomas is trying to be helpful but Jimmy just wants him to hurry up ;) Thomas and Jimmy totally attended the same workshop/therapy session about PTSD when they left the army.

* * *

 **→ @ThomasBarrow I need a Thomas cuddle  
** ○ _11:45 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

Cuddling your qpp is the greatest -sigh- Shame mine's in another country.

* * *

 **→ @ThomasBarrow drive safe, please be safe  
** ○ _11:50 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

Jimmy feels a little bad for sounding so urgent and in his bad headspace he starts thinking Thomas will crash and it will be Jimmy's fault for making him hurry.

* * *

 **→ Do you think I'll ever get over it?  
** ○ _11:53 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

Thinking about the army/war again.

* * *

 **→ I used to love fireworks  
** ○ _11:59 PM - 5 Nov 2014_

And the end/beginning. I wanted it to function as a hook at the beginning (making people wonder: why is he talking about fireworks? What happened to make him not like them any more?) as well as a bittersweet kind of ending prompting thought of more innocent times for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this cleared things up for you all :)


End file.
